Violet
by DanTheSociopath
Summary: Me gustaría poder sacármela de la cabeza. Enserio. Como me gustaría haber podido olvidarla. Como me hubiera gustado 'continuar con mi vida', como solía decirme Shawn todo el tiempo. ¿Pero saben? Siempre pensé que el amor era algo único, un lazo especial entre dos personas. Y que uno debía aferrarse a él. Cueste lo que cueste…[One-Shot]


**Violet**

 **Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Advertencias: Horror, suspenso, violencia, y perturbadores comportamientos yandere. De trece en adelante, preferiblemente.**

 **A/N: Hace tiempo que quería escribir un one-shot acerca de Dave. Enserio.** _ **Bittersweet**_ **puede contar, pero…no lo sé, quería algo más…retorcido. Así que, de las retorcidas entrañas de mi cerebro, nació este retorcido feto al cual llamo one-shot.**

 **Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 _Violeta._

Recuerdo lo mucho que ella solía ama el color violeta…

Me gustaría poder sacármela de la cabeza. Enserio. Como me gustaría haber podido olvidarla. Como me hubiera gustado 'continuar con mi vida', como solía decirme Shawn todo el tiempo. ¿Pero saben? Siempre pensé que el amor era algo único, un lazo especial entre dos personas. Y que uno debía aferrarse a él. Cueste lo que cueste…

Aparentemente, Sky y yo no compartíamos el mismo punto de vista. Pero afortunadamente, logre hacerla cambiar de opinión…

Logre convencerla de abandonar a ese bastardo, a ese desgraciado infeliz que nos mantuvo separados por todo este tiempo.

Claro, no fue fácil. Créeme. Al principio, intente ser razonable. Intente convencerla de que estar con ese tal 'Keith' era una _mala_ idea. Y si mal no recuerdo, ella también lo pensó un par de veces. Pero, a pesar de todas las veces que la invite a cenar, todas las veces que le lleve un ramo de flores a su puerta, o aquellas veces en las cuales la invite ver una película, o incluso aquellas veces que nos _besamos_ – a espaldas de ese imbécil, por supuesto, que tampoco era demasiado difícil de engañar – ella _seguía_ a su lado. Seguía _pretendiendo_ que lo amaba.

Seguía escogiéndolo a él antes que a mí.

Siempre me ponía excusas. Siempre me decía que iba a terminar con él, pero necesitaba esperar el momento correcto.

Por supuesto, dicho momento nunca llego, y a medida que pasaban los meses, comencé a impacientarme más y mas. Por supuesto, esto no le importo mucho a ella. Parecía bastante feliz saliendo con ambos al mismo tiempo.

Así que tuve que ser algo más directo.

Mis manos tocaron el frio acero, y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro inconscientemente. Si, el recuerdo seguía fresco en mi memoria. Había sido fácil. Había observado tanto a esos dos – desde sus horarios, residencias, trabajos – tu nómbralo, y te podía dar una descripción completa acerca de ello – por lo tanto, localizarlo no fue un problema.

Deshacerme de él…bueno, eso fue un trabajo un poco más sucio. Y como de seguro saben, yo _odio_ la suciedad…

Tal como dije, el sujeto era ingenuo. _Bastante_ ingenuo. Solo me basto decirle que era un 'amigo' de Sky como para que me dejara entrar a su apartamento, con bolso, lápiz y libreta en mano, con la excusa de que estábamos trabajando en un proyecto, y que sencillamente había confundido las direcciones.

El me dijo que ella no tardaba en llegar, y me dejo entrar.

Como dije. Imbécil.

El resto…bueno, fue sencillo.

Solo había tomado un momento en que me diera la espalda. Un momento en el cual sus ojos dejaran de inspeccionarme, como si, en un extraño momento de lucidez, el sujeto hubiera sospechado de mi. Hubiera sospechado que había estado besándome – y, en un par de ocasiones, _mucho_ más que solo eso – con su novia todo este tiempo. Pero el momento fue efímero. Sus ojos se fijaron en la cafetera que se encontraba en la cocina, y, con gentileza, me ofreció una taza. Yo acepte – con educación, por supuesto – y espere el momento indicado.

El bastardo dio cinco pasos máximos. No pudo llegar al sexto antes de que la sangre comenzara a inundar sus pulmones…

Lo había apuñalado por la espalda. Lo sé. Cruel. Pero tal como dije antes, uno debe aferrarse al amor cueste lo que cueste. ¿Y saben? Para alguien a quien conocí por un máximo de veinte minutos, tal vez Keith no era un mal chico. Tal vez, en otras circunstancias, pudo haberme caído mejor.

Sencillamente estaba en el camino.

Luego perdí el control. Lo admito. La suciedad me daba ganas de vomitar. El metálico, repugnante hedor a sangre comenzó a llenar mis pulmones de la mas asquerosa sensación que haya sentido jamás. Pero, como toda adictiva droga, la adrenalina, la emoción que sentí en el momento me hizo ignorarlo. Me hizo seguir, me hizo perder por un momento mi preciada cordura.

Lo apuñale otra vez. Y otra vez. Y otra. Y otra.

Perdí la cuenta después de la decima.

Recupere el control poco después, y note que mi chaleco había perdido su color azul – mientras que mi remera ahora estaba teñida de un inconfundible color rojo. Mis vísceras comenzaron a retorcerse, como mi consciencia, completamente repugnadas por lo que había acabado de hacer. Como si no reconociesen la mente que controlaba a este cuerpo. Una sensación alienígena. De algún modo, era yo. Solo no me _sentía_ como yo en lo absoluto.

Me sentía _mucho_ mejor.

Desgraciadamente, uno de los muchos lados negativos de perder el control es que, lógicamente, pierdes la noción del tiempo. Por lo tanto, posiblemente me quede a admirar mi trabajo…un poco más de lo planeado…

Al menos lo suficiente para que Sky llegara a 'casa', dándole una preciada imagen de lo que había logrado.

Su expresión era irreconocible. Nunca imagine que los ojos de Sky podían abrirse tanto. Que sus cuerdas vocales podían crear tal espeluznante, quebrantante grito. Como si su propia alma hubiera sido desgarrada lentamente de su cuerpo, y este soltara un último gemido como único testimonio de dicha agonizante tortura. Su piel se volvió completamente pálida. Como un fantasma. Sus pupilas me miraban fijamente, y, en cuanto recupero la percepción – o, mejor dicho, la _comprensión_ – de sus sentidos, logro comprender lo que había ocurrido.

Luego…bueno, las cosas comenzaron a ponerse feas.

Mi sonrisa desapareció. Las memorias seguían vivas, y me asechaban cada vez que mis parpados bañaban mis ojos de tal aterradora oscuridad. Mi pecho sintió una fría apuñalada de culpa – por mas irónico que suene – a medida que dicha sensación se expandía por mi cuerpo, las nauseas volviendo con fuerza.

Podía escuchar sirenas a la distancia, y sabia de seguro que no eran de una ambulancia. Fije mi mirada en ella. En su cabellera oscura, su piel perfecta, sus ojos – antes llenos de vida, ahora completamente estáticos. Congelados en terror absoluto.

Por mi culpa.

No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Honestamente. El silencio había inundado el apartamento, y no tenía ni idea de cómo había entrado al apartamento – aunque una llave, en retrospectiva, era la idea más lógica.

Quería explicar lo que había ocurrido. Quería explicarle todo lo que había ocurrido, y que lo había hecho _por ella_ , y que ahora que no teníamos a nadie en medio, podíamos estar juntos. Honestamente, había pensado en mentir, pero el chaleco ensangrentado y el cuchillo de carnicero en mi mano no iban a hacer muy buen trabajo defendiendo mi caso, así que pensé que ser completamente sincero era mucho mejor idea.

Pero ella me quito la palabra.

Me llamo monstruo. Después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, _me llamo monstruo_. Psicópata. Degenerado. Enfermo. Estaba seguro de que habían muchos insultos mas, pero no logre comprenderlos honestamente. Sus sollozos habían causado que estos fueran totalmente incomprensibles…

No sabía qué hacer. No sabía si disculparme, o gritarle, o sencillamente mantenerme callado. Así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió en el momento…

Le dije que la amaba.

Y, acabo de darme cuenta, fue la primera vez que se lo dije.

Ella me miro fijamente, otra vez. Pero esta vez fue diferente. No fue terror. Fue _disgusto_. Fue como si yo fuera una especie de animal, y que él solo pensar en que podía _amarla_ no tenía ningún sentido. Que era algo repugnante.

Honestamente, prefería el silencio antes que _eso_.

Me dijo que estaba loco. Que _esto_ no era amor. Que estaba enfermo, y que realmente necesitaba ayuda si pensaba que esto era algo normal. Me dijo que iba a llamar a la policía, y que me iban a encerrar. Para siempre. Que iba a pagar por lo que le había hecho a su 'amado Keith'.

¿Y qué sabía ella del amor? Ella _no_ sabía lo que era el amor. Ella no sabía que alguien a quien amas es alguien a quien podrías darle tu vida, y no dudarías un segundo al respecto. Que alguien a quien amas es alguien por quien moverías el mundo entero solo para estar juntos.

Ella no sabía nada de eso. Y de ningún modo iba a dejar que ella me dijese lo que era el amor…

Así que la apuñale en el pecho, justo cuando estaba a punto de huir de mí. La apuñale en donde _debía_ estar su corazón. Quería que sufriera. Quería que sintiese lo mismo que estoy sintiendo ahora.

Aun así, no pude soportar mirarla a los ojos. No podía verla así. Me sentía terrible. Y el mirar como sus hermosos ojos perdían aquel brillo que los caracterizaba me rompía el corazón…

Ella cayó al suelo segundos después. Solo soltó un breve grito, antes de que el silencio reinara este sucio, ensangrentado apartamento por una tercera – y última – vez.

No recuerdo mucho más. Pensé por un momento en huir… ¿Pero qué sentido tenía? Había perdido al amor de mi vida ese día, y mis manos fueron las responsables. Había asesinado al amor de _su_ vida, y no sentí remordimiento alguno. La policía no iba a tardar en llegar, y, para ser honesto, tengo la suficiente dignidad como para no salir _así_ en público.

Así que me quede en el apartamento, y decidí que no había mejor manera de pasar el tiempo que disfrutar las últimas horas con mi amada – lo que quedaba de ella, al menos. Me di cuenta de que, aun en muerte, seguía siendo hermosa. Seguía siendo casi tan perfecta. Y, por un breve momento, decidí que era demasiado perfecta como para dejarla en el frio suelo…

Así que la tome en mis brazos.

Por un momento, me imagine que estábamos juntos. Que no había sido necesario todo esto. Y, por el más breve de los segundos, fue _real_. Su piel se sentía fría a mi tacto. Sus labios se sentían resecos, y su saliva tenía el inconfundible sabor de metal que distinguía a la sangre. Mi chaleco había sido manchado por una considerable cantidad de sangre, su viejo color azul siendo ya irreconocible…

En su lugar, quedo lo que parecía ser violeta. Eso me dio una extraña sensación de felicidad.

Después de todo, ¿Qué no era el Violeta su color preferido?

De nuevo, no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso después. Solo recuerdo a algunos oficiales de policía entrando al apartamento, horrorizados por la posición en la cual nos encontraron a Sky y a mí. También recuerdo que camine hasta el borde de la terraza del apartamento, por alguna razón…

¿Después de todo eso? Pues, no recuerdo mucho.

Y, honestamente, tampoco me importa un carajo.


End file.
